Faded Memories
by TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: After the Promised day, Riza wakes up from a coma with all her memories lost. Alternative ending. What happened after the one day war and where is the general?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own FMA. Please read and review! If you want to beta my work please let me know. Enjoy~**

She looked out of the window, knowing it would be the last time she would enjoy the view from her room. It had been a month now since she had woken up at a hospital room in Central. Being in one of the rooms on the top floor, she was able to overlook most of the bustling city. There was a knock on the door and Riza looked over to the person entering.

"Hello Riza. Do you remember me?" A tall muscular man walked into the room. He carried his military jacket in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. As instincts kicked in, she quickly saluted the him. "At ease soldier."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't really remember anything." She looked back down at the people walking around in central. "There are a few moments where I do dream of someone. But when I wake up their image is erased."

"I'm sure you'll regain all your memories soon. I am Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong. Now come along Riza you're already checked out." He ushered her out of the hospital room.

"When do I start back into the military?" She asked him in a monotonous voice. The sun was beginning to set as they walked towards their next destination. Riza wasn't sure where he was taking her nor did she care. All she knew was her name, she was a first lieutenant and she had woken up from a coma recently.

"The war is over Riza. You can do whatever you want from now on. Passing a park, Riza watched as the wind blew the leaves off a tree. Fall was a beautiful time of the year in Central. The sky was a beautiful blue blended in with a deep indigo when they stopped in front of a two story house and knocked on the door. "There were arrangements for you to stay with an old friend and her daughter."

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye and Brigadier General Armstrong. Please come in." A woman with short blond hair smile at them and led them inside to her living room. A small girl wearing pigtails and a baby blue dress was setting out tea and cookies for their arrival. "My name is Gracia Hughes and this is my daughter Elicia. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible here in your stay."

"We even got a special request for someone special to stay here with you Miss Hawkeye." Elicia smiled at her. "He really missed you."

"Who?" The woman asked. Finally hearing her voice for the first time in a long time, Black Hayate ran from the kitchen to the living room. Excitedly jumping on her, the Shiba Inu licked her until she finally pulled him off. "What's your dog's name?"

"Black Hayate. I gave him to you when he was a puppy. I found him in the middle of a rainstorm." A young man with black hair and glasses walked into the room with a sad smile. "Do you remember me, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"No, I don't." Riza answered him. Hayate finally calmed down and rested his head on the blond woman's lap. The unknown man gave her a somber look before smiling again.

"My name is Kain Fuery. I was the youngest member of 'Team Mustang.' The tech geek of the group." He sat next to his commanding officer. At the mention of Mustang the whole room went cold.

"It's been a long day. Rest Riza, tomorrow I'll be by to take you somewhere." Alex got up from his seat and bowed to the women. "The tea was wonderful. Thank you for having me over. I'll see myself out."

"I should get going too." Fuery was close to the door when he turned back around to face Riza. "I had been watching over him while you were hospitalized. He really missed you, we all did Riza. Get better for us, please?"

"Fuery, wait." The blond walked up to the shorter lad. "Can I go visit the team in the office soon?"

"We would love that Riza. When you're ready. But for now, rest for us." Fuery grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Please Riza, don't come back to the military. The war is over now, live your own life the way you want to."

Once he left, she went to the window and watched him get into a car. A familiar blond figure smoking a cigarette got into the driver's seat and drove away.

"How is she?" Havoc asked the dark haired man.

"She really has forgotten everything. I was hoping for it to be a rumor." Kain replied to him. "Should we tell her? About the general."

"I don't know Fuery but I'm trusting the Fuehrer's decision on letting her remember on her own." Jean told him.

The next morning Riza was awake and dressed by six in the morning. She sat on the window seat in the Hughes living room, waiting for the Brigadier general to return. The sun was beginning to rise casting orange colors throughout the city. What was her life like before she lost her memories? Did she have a family? A boyfriend? How did she lose her memory? What had happened to her? No one told her the events that transpired her to be there. Just the extent of her injuries. Hearing the small swish if footsteps Riza looked up.

"Riza? What are you doing up so early?" Gracia walked up to the blond.

"Waiting for the general. He said he would be by today." Riza turned over to Gracia. The petite woman frowned a bit.

"Alex will be by later in the afternoon Riza. Let's eat breakfast then go to the stores. I noticed you only brought a few pairs of clothes." Gracia smiled at her.

"Yes. I would enjoy that." Riza nodded her head. Elicia ran into the room with Hayate in toe ready for the days obstacles.

Walking into different stores Riza didn't find any clothes she liked. In fear of disappointing the nice woman accompanying her Riza picked a few shirts and pants suiting to her taste. She enjoyed Gracia and Elicia's company as they made their way through downtown Central. There were so many people and events happening at once. Different people performing on the streets ranging from singers to mimes and dancers to jugglers.

Getting back home Black Hayate ran up to her with excitement. Alex knocked on the front door around seven. He ushered Riza into a military car. Riza looked over at the woman driving. She had a big smile and a small mole next to her eye.

"Hello, I am first Lieutenant Maria Ross." She greeted. "We fought alongside each other for years. You helped save my life."

"I don't remember." Riza frowned. Both women making small conversation until they got to their destination. They parked next to a high class bar and Riza followed the general into the building. It wasn't extravagant but it was clean and well designed. She saw curvaceous woman serving the clientele and laughing with them. She had an odd feeling in that bar. She had been there before. Was she a regular customer before her injury? Maybe during her active duty she came here after work to destress?

"Hello Riza dear. Come sit down." A woman called out to her. Her doe brown eyes watching her every movement.

"How do you know my name?" Riza asked her. "This place seems so familiar to me. I have been here before."

"You would come here often." The old woman lit up her cigarette.

"Was I an alcoholic?" The blond woman was shaken a bit when the woman began to laugh.

"Call me Madame Christmas. No, in the years I've known you, I have not seen you touch a drop of the substance." Chris signalled a few girls to her location. "Vanessa and Madeline have been wondering when you would come around again."

"Riza!" The almost identical women circled around the blond. "Do you remember us?"

"No, I don't remember anything from before I woke up." The girls frowned at her reply. "I do have a familiar feeling in this room. Maybe if I walk around I'll remember something."

"Explore dear. Enter any room you'd like." Vanessa told her. They watched as the blond woman walked around the room.

"Princess is getting better at gathering information." Madeline signalled over to the new hostess. "But Jasmine needs a little more help."

"We need a new girl because Madeline is retiring soon." Vanessa pointed out. "Congratulations on the engagement. We're going to miss you here."

"Maybe Riza would like a job here." Madeline giggled at her joke. "Hot blondes are in right now."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Madame Christmas thoughtfully spoke. "Royboy intrusted her in our care. This way we can keep an eye on her."

"Will she agree to this?" Armstrong asked the woman.

"We'll see what she says." Chris watched as Riza sat on a barstool. It was in the far right corner, with the right angle it would give the perfect view for the entire room.

"That's the seat she would sit in when watching over him." Vanessa sadly stated.

"What do you think she'll do when she finds out about Roy?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to be her support. That's what he would have wanted." Vanessa answered. Riza sat there for half an hour lost in thought. Looking at Vanessa she noticed the woman hugging a tall man with dark hair. Her eyes widened a bit because she felt a bit envious of her in that moment.

"What's wrong Riza?" Said woman walked up to her.

"I remembered something. You hugged someone and I couldn't see his face nor did he seem familiar to me, but I felt jealous." Riza bit her bottom lip. "Why would I feel jealous of you for hugging a random man?"

"Riza it'll all make sense soon." Vanessa grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Madame Christmas went up to the duo and handed Riza some water.

"We're looking for a new hostess Riza. The job is yours if you want it." Chris looked at the blond.

"I'll take it." Riza answered her. She felt like she could find the answers she's been searching for in the bar.

"You'll start tomorrow. Vanessa and Madeline will personally train you as a hostess and information collector." Riza wasn't shocked to hear the undercover business of the bar. She could tell the girls weren't just ditzy hostesses like they portrayed themselves, but smart women who could get what they wanted.

Returning back to her temporary home, the Brigadier general walked her to the front door. She turned around to him and thanked him.

"When and if you get your memories back don't lose yourself soldier. It'll feel as if your body is burning but don't let the flames overtake you." He warned her before he took his leave. Walking back into the Hughes home she went straight to the shower.

Sitting on the counter she traced the scarred tattoo on her back. She frowned at her disfigured skin. A distorted image of a faceless man in her mind. Who was that man she kept dreaming of? Was he real or just a figment of her imagination? Her dreams seemed so real. And why can't she remember his name or face when she woke up? What was he to her? Will she ever remember?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but with the holidays coming up, I won't be able to update frequently. My job is very busy around the holidays seeing as i have to do displays and pallet drops apart from my regular duties.**

**JadedHafling: Thanks so much for your advice! I went to my chapter 1 and did change up a few things. Nothing major just some sentences. AND i didn't reference Violet Evergarden. I had actually never seen it. I actually checked it out and lemme tell you. It. Broke. Me. I yearned for her to find the general. When she asked if she was good enough to be a doll I cried because I feel like that every day at my job! I could relate to her so much. But I was actually referencing Roy's flames and the Ishval war but we'll get into that later.**

**Anyways heres next chapter**

**Enjoy~**

Riza tossed and turned in her bed. The sound of gunshots and the scorching heat of flames overtook her body. Her body was cold in fear yet hot from the flames. Dark hair and ebony eyes haunted her subconscious mind. The blurry images of a man she once cared for dangled in her grasp. He was so close yet so far.

Opening her eyes all was forgotten but the emotions she felt in those few hours. Sitting up on her bed, Riza held on to her beating heart. Her breath was quick and shallow as she felt her airways closing in on her. The clock read 0348, she beat her alarm for the umpteenth time that week. Getting herself and Hayate ready she left through the front door on a morning run. The scenery would calm her racing mind. Arriving back to the Hughes residence Riza noted the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls.

"Welcome back Miss Riza!" Cheered Elicia from the living room couch. Walking in from the kitchen Gracia gave her a soft smile.

"What time do you go to your new job at the bar Riza?" Garcia asked her.

"They told me to be there around noon to get me ready." Riza answered her.

…

There was a knock on the door and Riza went to answer it. A tall blond dangling a cigarette stood at the doorway. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and straightened out his military uniform a bit.

"Hello Riza, I came to escort you to your new job." He avoided her gaze, looking everywhere except her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him. He shook his head no and motioned for her to follow. Bidding the duo inside goodbye she followed the man to his car.

"I am first lieutenant Jean Havoc." His voice sounded forced and albeit pained. Parking behind the bar the duo made their way inside.

"If it isn't Jean Havoc!" Vanessa ran up to the man. "Haven't seen you here in ages."

"It's crazy at the office right now." Jean grinned. Vanessa turned her attention to Riza and led them to the back room.

"I found the perfect dress for you last night online and had it shipped overnight." Madeline happily stated from her spot on the kitchen chair.

"The bar doesn't open up for a few more hours so we all came to help you get ready." A young woman with ebony eyes and dark locks to match, smiled at her. "My name is Reyna."

"My name is Jasmin. Me and Reyna just got hired on not too long ago. We just finished our training last week." Jasmin grinned. Her hair a fiery red that clashed with her emerald green eyes.

"Tell me what you think Riza." Vanessa took out a high neckline sleeveless royal blue dress from a box. "When I saw it I thought it was perfect."

"Let's go try it on!" Reyna excitedly jumped up. Riza frowned and looked down at the dress. What if they saw her disfigured back? Would they cower? Or do they know already?

"You don't like it?" Madeline asked her.

"No, it's a very pretty dress." Riza grabbed the clothing and turned it around.

"Go try it on Riza and when you're done someone will go zip up the back." Vanessa ordered her.

Sitting on the couch in the dressing room Riza pondered how to zip up the back by herself. There was a knock on the door and the blond went to open it. The man who escorted her to the bar was on the other side.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. Er I mean Riza. Do you need me to send in Vanessa to help you?" Jean asked her.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself." Riza answered him. After ten minutes of fumbling around the blond achieved her goal and went to the kitchen.

"You look sexy." Vanessa grinned. "Now come on it's time for training."

"Jean you can help by being a customer." Madeline told him. Jean sat down on one of the booths in the corner of the bar.

"You want to be alluring and classy. Talk to them and make them feel comfortable. Not all the customers but a good amount are here for information." Madeline explained to Riza.

"You want to take as much of their gossip as you can. Let them believe you're their friend." Vanessa instructed her. "Jean is a customer that has secrets and you're going to try to take them. Now go."

"Okay." Riza nodded her head and walked over to the blond. Jean's face turning a dark red at watching his superior officer sexily walking towards him.

'This is definitely not Hawkeye.' He frowned.

"Hi there, sexy." Riza said in an emotionless voice making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Riza, honey. You want to be subtle." Jasmin was the first to recuperate. Madame Christmas was watching the whole scene from the counter.

"Maybe Riza's skills would be better behind the counter." Vanessa pointed out. "There is an opening for another bartender."

"That's what I was thinking last night. I wanted to test her out tonight for both positions." Chris nodded her head. "You still need to wear the dress but I'm gonna show you how to mix drinks. Read this book on the different tools and liquors until we open. We'll start your training then."

… A few weeks later…

"I'll have the usual doll face." An older man called out to Riza. He often came to the bar on the weekends. Slick black hair with semi formal attire.

"Coming right up." Riza hurriedly tended to the customers and drink orders.

"What's the report for the week." Fuehrer Grumman watched his granddaughter work. He mixed around his whiskey a bit before taking a sip.

"There's times where she just sits there thinking. She's trying to remember." Chris refilled his cup.

"Would it benefit her to go back to her hometown and visit her father's grave?" Grumman asked the big woman.

"It really is a nice time over in the west. I hear the carnival is already gonna come around again for them. Royboy always enjoyed watching it." Chris somberly spoke.

"Maybe I should give her a bit more time before sending her out." Grumman sighed.

"The wound is still fresh old man. Let her see her old home maybe it'll help her maybe it won't." Chris told him. Grumman threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I should get going. This old timer needs to get back to his home." Grumman handed the bar patriarch the money he owed plus tip. He turned towards the blond bartender and called out to her. "Elizabeth, don't work too hard now."

A group of people walked into the bar all heading straight to a booth. They were all laughing and talking. They sat down at a booth to the far corner.

"Help the girls with that table Elizabeth. The girls are swamped and I'll take care of the drink orders." Chris ordered Riza.

"Yes, sir." Riza could hear their upbeat conversation from across the room.

"Remember that time when Jeanette fell into the fountain at school?" Laughed one of the girls.

"It was so epic! But I have to say it is only one of her top ten embarrassing moments. She's so klutzy something always happens to her." The man sitting next to her chuckled.

"It's not my fault! The floor was wet and I slipped. The fountain was just conveniently placed." Cried out a short haired blond.

"How about when she slipped in the mud in the middle of the quad during a passing period." The table began to laugh once more. Jeanette seemed to very flustered at all the attention, but still laughing with them.

"Or that time when there was a food fight in the cafeteria and someone hit her straight in the head with a peach making her pass out." Hollered one of the girls.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Your hostess." The table calmed down a bit with her presence.

"Seeing as it's Jeanette's birthday we want her as drunk as possible. Her favorite is tequila so make sure she has a drink in her hand all night." A man told her. "Start off the table with a tequila shot."

By the end of the night the group left at closing time. Very drunk and practically immoblie.

"I I can alk my own." The birthday girl drunkenly slurred. She stumbled around in the bar trying to get to the front door on her own. Riza watched her enviously. All night they recounted so many of this girl's stories, her memories. She wished for that, she hoped she could remember what her past was like. Who the man in her dreams was. Why she felt so strongly connected to him.

She heard a commotion outside followed by some laughter. She watched as Jeanette was helped being picked up from the shrubs outside. They carried her out into the cab and helped her in. Riza wiped down the counters and swept the floor. The girls were somewhere being secretive. The back door opened and the four girls walked in excitedly.

"Happy one month anniversary Riza!" Reyna squealed. The group of girls walked up to her with Jasmine holding a small cake.

"You have grown so much Riza and we wanted you to know that it's okay." Vanessa smiled at her.

"Now let's not get all mushy and emotional because then my pregnancy hormones will make me cry. Let's eat!" Madeline grinned.

…

Winry Elric was sitting in her living room floor drawing up a new schematic for an automail arm. Her husband Edward was sitting on the couch rocking their baby to sleep. She looked up and smiled at him. He looked so beautiful with the warm glow of the sun coming in through the open window. The moment felt so serene a lot like an antebellum. Hard footsteps could be heard coming up to their front door.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran into their living room. The baby began to fuss in his father's arms with the sudden commotion. "Sorry, I forgot it was Roy's nap time."

"It's fine Al. What's with all the excitement?" Edward asked him.

"Gracia's recent letter! She said Lieutenant Hawkeye is awake and staying with her right now." Alphonse excitedly told him.

"Did she say anything about what happened with her and Mustang?" Edward asked him.

"No, Hawkeye woke up with all her memories missing." Alphonse answered him. "We have to go to Central and find out what happened. Maybe the General isn't really dead. What if we could get Riza to remember what happened in their last moments together. We can find him."

Edward looked down at Winry and his son and frowned. He didn't want to go on another adventure and leave Winry to take care of their child by herself. Be just like his father.

"Go Edward." Winry spoke up. "I'll hold down the fort until you get back."

"Winry I don't want to leave you by yourself." Edward told her.

"A man who just stays home all day is really boring. Now go get your things ready and when you come back you can tell me all about it." Winry smiled at him.

"I'll leave tomorrow then." Edward went over to his wife and caressed her cheek. "Thank you Winry."

…

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is going to get real**!


End file.
